


Robin vs. The Sandman

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Robin surprises the Sandman at his lair, but the Boy Wonder is the one who gets surprised...





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. The big 18 was celebrated yesterday before Bruce and Alfred left town for an extended vacation of 3 weeks. Luckily, Gotham had been quiet for months now. However, Bruce had told Dick to stay vigilant and patrol every now and then. He didn’t want Dick driving the Batmobile so it was the trusty Robin Cycle instead. 

For his first solo mission, Dick decided to go old school for changing; no batpole this time. He entered the cave and walked over to his station. He quickly took off all of his clothes and stood naked in the cave. He shivered a bit, his nearly hairless body not used to being exposed to the cold. He looked down at his soft cock and frowned. There was just a small patch of hair around it and it only got to around 6 inches when completely hard. Dick was just glad no one knew that when he got the nickname “Boy Wonder”. 

Dick had decided long ago that, since to his mostly smooth legs, he’d forgo the tights he used to wear. He had never found them comfortable anyway. He slides on the trademark green briefs and pulled on the green tshirt. He tucked the shirt into the briefs carefully, patting his flat stomach as he did. He slips his bare feet into his pixie boots and then the red vest with the proud “R” on it. He clipped on his precious utility belt, checking to make sure it’s fully stocked. He then clasps his short yellow cape which falls just below his virgin, pert ass. He then dons his green leather gloves. 

He stares at his reflection in the mirror. “Ok, Dick Grayson, time to become Robin the Boy Wonder,” he says as he smiles. He pulls on the black banded mask which wraps around his head. He fixes his brown hair and then rushes over the Robin Cycle. A turn of the key, the roar of the engine, and he’s off into the night.

Cruising through Gotham on the warm summer night, Robin spots a few shadowy figures sneaking into a building through its roof entrance. Robin parks the cycle far away and scales the building opposite. He grapples to the building they went into. There were only three people, but he couldn’t make out who they were. The roof access door was left open, so Robin slowly sneaks in behind them. He’s on high alert and his heart is pounding. 

Robin isn’t able to hear much of anything except some muffled talking. Whoever it is isn’t bothering to be too quiet. Robin decides to get closer, trying to make out what’s being spoken. He approaches to within a few yards of the figures and begins to make out some of the words.

“...make a good hideout. I think we should start moving in here tomorrow to plan the next big operation.”

The voice is familiar but Robin can’t place it specifically. If they haven’t set up the hideout yet, this would be the perfect time to bust them, Robin thinks. He pulls out a batarang and a smoke bomb as the voice keeps talking.

“You two, check the sewer access and then go back to the rest of the group. I’ll start setting up.”

Robin smiles as he realizes the two goons are leaving who is undoubtably the head guy in charge. When he hears the other two leave and the door close he pounces. He throws the smoke bomb, then the batarang with the rope attached, spinning around the villain’s ankles.

“Argh!” he cries as he crashes to the ground. Robin closes in the see the frustrated face of the Sandman. He lies on the ground, his ankles tied together, his long fur coat tangled around him. Robin had never tangled with the Sandman before but remembers him and his voice from the old criminal tapes Batman would make him study. He hadn’t been a problem for several years.

“HAHA! I got ‘em! I got someone!” Robin yells triumphantly, his gloved hands on his narrow hips. “Well, what’s up doc?!” he mocks.

“Oh, it’s the boy wonder. Where’s your babysitter?” Sandman mocks back. 

“Big words from the old man who just got bested!” the hero replies, pulling out the batcuffs from his utility belt. 

Sandman rolls his eyes. “You know I’ll just break out again,” he says lazily, holding out his hands in front of his face, waiting to be cuffed by the sidekick. 

“That’s not my problem. I’ll just bust you again!” Robin says confidently. He puts the batcuffs on Sandman’s wrists. What Robin failed to notice was the stethoscope concealed in the cuff of Sandman’s fur coat. As Robin puts the cuffs on, Sandman jabs his hands forward, close the hero’s masked face as puffs of white smoke/powder shoots out of the stethoscope and hits Robin right in the face.

Robin stumbles backwards, moving his gloved hands wildly and coughing. “What the...” he starts to say as his mind starts to go numb, glazing over. His movements begin to get slower and slower.

“No one can resist the powder, boy” Sandman says, still laying on the ground with his hands cuffed in front of him. He watches the struggling hero slowly succumb to his sleeping powder.

Robin eventually stops talking and moving. His hands go to his sides and he stands straight up, looking straight ahead.

Despite being cuffed and laying on the ground, Sandman can’t help but admire Robin’s form. He had never actually tangled with Robin but the last time he had really seen the boy hero on television had been a few years ago. The hero had filled out nicely. His hair was longer as opposed to the old buzzcut he used to sport in his early teens, his hairless arms and thighs were thicker and more muscled, but there remained a boyish innocence about him.

“Now, Boy Wonder, come over here and take off these awful cuffs and ropes,” Sandman commands casually.

Robin walks over mindlessly. He pulls the key out of his belt and unlocks the cuffs. He then cuts the rope with a small knife and puts everything back into his utility belt. He then returns to his standing position.

“And now, on with the show!” Sandman says cheerfully as he stands up. the building’s lights illuminate to full. They are standing on a stage of a small theatre. The curtain goes up and the audience is full of Gotham’s worst villains. Robin stares straight ahead mindlessly, seemingly not caring at all about his current situation. 

There’s a collective gasp in the audience as the sidekick is revealed. Then there are several cries of “it’s a trick!” and “he’s not really mind controlled!”

Sandman smiles to the audience. “Robin, dear, take off your utility belt and surrender it to me.” 

Without speaking, Robin unclips his belt and, holding it with both hands in front of him, presents it to Sandman on one knee. More gasps from the audience but a few doubters remain. Sandman reaches down and stands Robin back up facing the audience. 

“And now, Robin, I want you to face this audience and remove your mask,” Sandman commands.

Robin faces the audience and reaches his gloved hands up to the sides of his banded mask. He slowly pulls it up and off of his 18 year old face and returns his hands to sides, one holding the mask. There are more gasps as they recognize Dick Grayson. The doubters are silenced as camera phones start flashing. Robin stands there, robotic, face revealed for the Gotham underworld.

“And now, ladies and gents, act two!” Sandman says with glee. “Robin, strip down to your briefs.”

Robin unclasps his cape and it drops to the floor. He undoes the stitches on his vest and pulls it off, stepping out of his pixie boots, and taking his gloves off. They all go in the pile with his cape and mask. Robin then pulls his green shirt off, leaving him in just his briefs.

The audience is transfixed, but one person pipes up, “it could be a trap! This could be a diversion to get us all here! Batman could be coming!”

Sandman rolls his eyes. “If this were a trap, would Robin let me do this?” he asks as he runs his hand downs Robin’s chest and over his bulge, giving it a nice squeeze. Robin’s eyes go wide from the sensation but doesn’t move. The hero stands before the villains like a science experiment, perfectly still and mostly exposed. The fact that Sandman is violating the Boy Wonder seems to shut the doubter up.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, act two! We should really take stock of how young Robin has grown into such a fine young man,” Sandman says. He runs his hand through Robin’s hair, pointing out how it gets so much lighter in the sun matching Robin’s tanned skin. He runs his hand down the boy’s cheek, accentuating the hero’s chiseled jaw. Sandman’s hand continues across Robin’s chest and pinches a nipple. Robin breathes in quickly at the feeling.

“Here we can see the combination of Batman’s rigorous training regimen and a rather fruitful puberty. Look at how firm and strong his chest is! Flex for me, boy,” Sandman commands.

Robin pulls his arms in and flexes his chest, his pecs moving slightly up. The crowd oohs and aahs at the display, several villains noticing how the Boy Wonder has filled out nicely as he’s gotten older. Sandman runs his hands across Robin’s biceps, planting a kiss at the peak of each muscle. There’s moan that escapes from the audience. There’s a slight twitch in the hero’s briefs as his upper body is rubbed.

Sandman grins at the audience. “I’m sure you all saw that,” he says wryly as there’s a collective laugh from the villains. “We’ll get to it soon, don’t worry. But first, the legs,” Sandman says. “Robin, arms down.”

Robin lowers his arms as Sandman continues to exercise his doctor background. He crouches down and rubs a hand up and down Robin’s legs. 

“The thighs have become firm and strong as well as his defined calves,” Sandman says as there are more moans from the audience and small one from Robin. 

“Now, for the moment we’ve all been waiting for,” Sandman says as he slips his hand into Robin’s briefs. Robin’s cock is already at half-mast and it dawns on Sandman how small/average Robin actually is. Robin stares straight ahead, unaware of any potential shame or humiliation. Sandman pulls off Robin’s briefs and the former hero stands on stage totally naked. 

“Oh, it looks like my boy lost the genetic lottery in one respect!” Sandman mocks. At first he grabs the boy’s cock with his full hand but no one can see it so he uses his thumb and index finger instead. Robin gasps as his cock is handled by someone else for the first time. Sandman’s fingers aren’t moving but he can feel the cock getting harder.

“So, Robin,” Sandman asks, very doctor-like, “what do you think about when you masturbate?”

“I think about older men, specifically older villains who put Batman and I in traps,” Robin says mechanically.

There’s a collective gasp in the audience.

“So if I were to tie you up right now, you would become fully erect?” Sandman asks interested.

“Probably,” Robin replies mindlessly.

“Interesting. Maybe later,” Sandman says ominously. He lifts up Robin’s cock, showing his balls. “Again, undersize. It’s very strange how this pinnacle of male beauty could be so unfortunate here! Boy, turn around and bend over.”

Robin turns around obediently and bends over. Sandman spreads the boy’s cheeks.

“A virgin, of course. Our young man is too busy fighting crime and getting off to thinking about fighting crime to have a sex life!” Sandman jokes to the audience. Sandman feels Robin’s hole with his finger, eliciting a moan from the helpless hero. He turns the boy around to face the audience and the former hero is now fully erect.

“Let’s see what those boy balls can produce, shall we?” Sandman says as he starts jerking Robin’s cock in earnest. “Robin, I want you to think about the last time you were in some sort of evil trap set by a Gotham villain. Think about how helpless you were,” he says as he jerks Robin faster.

Robin starts moaning louder, his naked body contracting. It doesn’t take long for him to blow his load across the stage, his face contorting and screaming in pleasure. Sandman doesn’t stop jerking, though, as Robin’s body trembles. He shakes and screams, now in both pleasure and pain.

“Let’s see how much we can get, boy. We’re going to drain those boy balls dry,” the villain says as he keeps pumping the hero’s cock. Robin’s screams echo in the theater, voice cracking a bit as his body is racked with pain and pleasure.

“So, Robin, you love to be captured and tied up by villains, yes? That’s what you fantasize about?” Sandman asks.

Robin breathes heavily, still under control. “Yes...”

“Tell the crowd about the last time a trap made you incredibly horny,” Sandman commands.

“The Joker had captured Batman and I and hung us by our wrists over a boiling vat of wax. Batman and I were back to back and stretched out. I got rock hard in my briefs as we struggled to get free which we ultimately did,” Robin responds obediently.

Sandman continues to pump Robin’s cock during the entire story. “And did you have to go jerk your little cock right after?”

“Once we defeated the Joker and had some down time I did when I was alone,” Robin replies, moaning softly as his cock is now half-hard but still being jerked. 

“Have you ever gotten captured on purpose because of how horny it makes you, boy?” Sandman asks, genuinely curious now.

“I’ve thought about it, but my training has always taught me to never lose on purpose,” Robin responds. 

“Who would you want to take you, boy?” Sandman asks.

“Anyone, really. Anyone bigger and stronger than me.”

Sandman signals to someone offstage. While he continues to jerk the hero’s cock, two large, muscle-bound brutes come out and stand on either side of Robin. One of them has a coil of Robin-green rope in his hands. Robin stares straight ahead, moaning softly as his half-hard cock continues to be stroked. 

Sandman nods to the men and they begin stroking the sides of Robin’s body, examining the hero’s arms, chest, belly, legs, and balls. Robin closes his eyes and moans louder. The brute with the rope begins to tie Robin’s hands together and the hero’s cock begins to stiffen. The brute lifts the boy’s bound wrists over his head so they rest between his shoulder blades and his elbows are sticking straight up, exposing the small patches of hair under his arms. The brutes then tie a harness around Robin’s upper body, pinning his arms in that position. 

The crowd ooh’s and aah’s at the display. There are more clicks of camera phones. The two brutes nip and suck at tender spots on the hero’s smooth body. Robin’s cock twitches up and down and he’s in no position to touch it.

“So, Boy Wonder, what about Batman? Ever think about him? The two of you tied up together?” Sandman asks. The audience is paying rapt attention.

“Yes, all the time. I like it when my usual course of escape can’t help me,” Robin replies.

“You want to be tied up and helpless with him, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Would it make you so hard and horny to have Batman discover you like this, boy?”

“Yes.”

The mere thought of Batman seeing him like this about sends Robin over the edge. 

“If you give me his true identity and the location of the Batcave, we can see to it,” Sandman says. They all already figured it out when Dick was unmasked but this was a test of control.

Without thinking, Robin responds, “Bruce Wayne. It’s located under Wayne Manor. The secret entrance is behind the manor past the ‘road closed’ sign.”

“Now, boy, do you think this little cock of yours can cum several times? How many loads do you think you can give us before your balls run dry?” Sandman asks.

“I don’t know, I don’t cum very often,” Robin replies mindlessly.

Tiny vials of cum from Robin’s first load are being given out as prizes to audience members. 

“Here’s the game we’ll play. We’ll untie you and let you touch your cock. If you give your next load in two minutes, you can stay untied. If not, a bomb will go off somewhere in the city. How does that sound?” Sandman asks.

Robin’s eyes twitch a little, as if the dust might be wearing off a bit when he thinks about the bomb. “Ok sir.”

The brutes untie the Boy Wonder and he obediently reaches for his cock and begins jerking it. He closes his eyes as he imagines being tied up with Batman. Very quickly, within one minute, Robin shoots his load. The audience cheers and Sandman order the hero to continue. Robin keeps jerking and within two minutes Robin blows another load. The force of the second load makes Robin’s legs give out and he drops to his knees. Robin lets go of his cock but one of the brutes starts jerking it again.

Robin moans and screams as he’s jerked by the brute. The brute puts his arm around the boy’s neck, pulling him back slightly forcing his pelvis forward. Robin’s arms dangle at his side as his limp body is handled. Within 5 minutes, he shoots again, eyes wide and body shaking. The brute lets go of Robin’s cock as Sandman smiles.

“You have another 5 minutes, boy,” Sandman commands.

Robin breathes hard, his cock softening quickly. The brute who had been jerking the hero sticks a finger in Robin’s virgin hold. The boy’s eyes get wide and his cock begins to get hard again. Robin jerks his cock weakly and as time expires manages to blow again. His knees give out and he falls onto his stomach, arms out to the side, spent and breathing hard. This time there was hardly any cum.

Sandman signals again and six more large brutes come out. The eight of them now hold Robin down on his back, touching, biting, and licking the naked former hero. Robin moans and screams as his whole body is sensitive given his multiple orgasms. His cock twitches as the crowd goes wild. One of the brutes brushes a hand against Robin’s cock and it hurts. Robin screams in pain. It’s enough to send the boy over the edge and his whole body spasms with an orgasm, but it’s dry.

The crowd laughs at the milked-dry boy. The brutes and the ropes are taken away and Robin is left spread-eagled on the floor, unable to move. Robin’s body is wiped clean from his cum. The hero twitches from his sensitive body being touched. The dust begins to wear off as Sandman walks over with a bag in his hand. 

Sandman begins to unpack a modern, tight-cut version of Robin’s old costume. The pixie boots are replaced with low-profile trainers. The briefs are replaced with a low-cut speedo that displays Robin’s bulge and ass. The tunic and shirt are replaced with a sleeveless red compression shirt with a modern “R” logo on the chest. This displayed Robin’s arms and shoulders nicely. The new utility belt is yellow with the same “R” logo on the front and all sorts of new gadgets. The gloves are only wrist-length and made of a thicker leather. Below them, leather cuffs of the same color. The flimsy banded mask is replaced with a sleek domino mask. 

Sandman then pulls out a strip of leather and a small bottle of dust.

“No...no more dust...” Robin says weakly.

“Oh, this isn’t the standard dust. This is amnesia dust. One whiff of this and you’ll forget all about what happened today. All you’ll believe is that you decided to use this new costume to fight crime as your old didn’t accentuate your body enough.

Robin weakly holds a gloved hand up, indicating he doesn’t want it. Robin sits on the stage in his new costume, still unable to stand.

“And when you see this,” Sandman says holding up the strip of leather which Robin can now see is a collar, “you’ll remember everything that happened. Nighty night, boy. It’s been fun.”

Sandman puts some of the dust on his thumb and runs it under Robin’s nose. The hero’s masked eyes roll up into the back of his head as he passes out on stage. He wakes up an hour later in the building across the street. He can’t remember specifically what happened but assumed his batrope broke. He sees through the window that the batsignal has been activated. He races off to police headquarters in his new costume. He needed this modern upgrade, he thinks. He’s quicker, sleeker...and it’s a treat for the ladies...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after his initial encounter with the Sandman, Robin, with no memory of those events, comes into contact with him again. But this time, he's not the only one Sandman has under his power...

When we last left our Boy Wonder, he was racing off to Police Headquarters in his sleek new costume. This new skimpy costume, showing off his smooth, toned muscles, was a gift from the Sandman, unbeknownst to Robin who was under his control when it happened and then forced to forget the whole ordeal...

On the roof of Headquarters, Robin is informed that there was a suspicious meeting of all of Gotham’s criminal elite a few nights ago (and unfortunately Robin has no memory of the past two nights). Since that meeting, they’ve gone dark. The police suspect there’s a major plan being executed and they don’t know how they can stop it. 

Robin rushes back down to the Robin Cycle and pulls out his radio scanner. He begins cycling through frequencies used by criminals and it doesn’t take long for him to realize there are a lot of small operations tonight happening simultaneously. Each of the transmissions that he picks up keep referencing “vials” and “dust”.

Robin furrows his brow above his sleek domino mask and decides he should probably break up a nearby operation and interrogate them about these things. The nearest operation is only a few miles away; it’s a robbery at a chemical storehouse. In a flash, Robin speeds off, the Cycle racing through the deserted streets of the storehouse district. He pulls up outside to scope it out. 

It’s a small group of thugs, three it appears. They seem to be stealing something and one is mumbling to the others to speed up. Robin smiles. Even though they’re bigger than he is, his small lean body is more nimble. This shouldn’t be a problem, he thinks. He rolls a smoke grenade silently and when it goes off, he moves in. 

There’s a lot of coughing and stuttering from the three thugs as Robin sweeps his bare legs, tripping them in the confusion and dodging their erratic punches. It doesn’t take long for Robin to have all three on the ropes. He then tosses some Robin Rope Bombs at their ankles which explode and immediately tie their ankles together so they can’t escape. The thug who appears to be the leader struggles furiously. 

As the smoke clears, Robin stands, smirking, gloved hands resting on his narrow hips. The leader is at least a foot taller than Robin, wearing a tank top that shows off his muscular arms. He has on compression shorts which outline thick, hairy thighs. He even has a utility belt. 

“Sorry to spoil your evening, fellas, but I need to ask you ‘gentlemen’ a few questions,” Robin says mockingly.

“Fuck you, kid,” the leader spits.

Robin chuckles. “Criminals. You’re all the same. Now, are you going to tell me what these vials and dust are all about or do I need to use a little truth spray on you?” 

“We don’t squeal, kid. Find out yourself,” he retorts. 

Robin rolls his masked eyes and pulls out the truth gas from his utility belt. He kneels down next to the leader and smiles, holding the can and giving his face a good spray. The leader tries to squirm, but soon his eyes deaden and he stares at the Boy Wonder blankly. 

“Now, like I was saying. What’s the deal with these ‘vials’ and ‘dust’ that keep getting mentioned?” Robin interrogates.

“Don’t...know. Just get instructions on radio,” he replies mindlessly.

“What are your instructions?” Robin asks more seriously.

“Gave us...a list...told us...what to take. Didn’t say where we were going,” came the thug’s mindless reply.

Robin thinks for a minute. “Ok, I’m going to untie you three and you’re going to continue with your work as if I was never here,” Robin says. He then sprays all with the truth spray and then an amnesia spray before placing a tracker on the van and scurrying out of sight.

The three thugs get up, shaking their heads from confusion before methodically finishing their heist. Soon enough, the tracker begins to move. Robin follows at a safe distance as the truck leads him through the city. Eventually they arrive at a pier. The truck pulls into the dock and the three thugs begin unloading their shipment. Robin turns off his light and approaches stealthily. He gets off the Cycle and creeps along the pier.

He sees a number of villains he’s tussled with in the past. Several of them much, much older who have captured him only for the hero to escape. He sees that many of them have one or two vials attached to their belts. He crouches behind a large crate to listen for clues. Mostly, they appear to be shooting the shit, until one of them mentions getting another “vial” and mentions “the Sandman’s plan”. Robin listens carefully.

“Of course it’ll work,” the other says. “Sandman will control the entire city by the end of the day. The country by the end of the week. All he has to do is compound his formula and he’s inside doing that right now.”

Robin’s masked eyes go wide at their confidence as well as the possible ramifications. He can’t understand how any of that would even be possible but he has to stop him somehow. He sneaks around unseen to the entrance of the only building on the pier. The building is only one story tall. There are no rafters or ductwork to crawl through, but there aren’t any guards either. Whatever Sandman is up to, he doesn’t trust his goons to know about it.

Robin tries to the door and sure enough it’s unlocked. He pushes it open silently. Inside looks like a simple chemistry lab. There’s a figure in a fur coat mixing a few chemicals. Robin’s youth and inexperience rear their head as he confronts him face to face.

“What’s going on here, Sandman?” Robin asks, hands in fists perched on his narrow hips near his utility belt. 

Sandman turns around and smiles. “Why, Robin! I’ve been expecting you! I love what you’re done with your outfit.” he says, smirking. He runs a finger down Robin’s chest, feeling the compression shirt.

Robin is shocked at the brazenness of the action and smacks the hand away from him. “Whatever you’re planning, it’s over.”

“What I’m planning is just beginning, boy,” he says. With a snap of his fingers the room’s lights to go full. The fake walls of the lab fall over. There’s an audience of dozens of villains surrounding the two. Many of them have those vials with white liquid on their belts. 

Robin spreads his legs defensively and his gloved hands go out wide, ready for anything.

“You’re really going to fight all of us, boy? We’ve known you were coming the entire time. We’re ready for you,” Sandman says confidently.

Robin balls up his fists. “I’ll do whatever I can to stop your evil plot!” he yells, voice cracking slightly from the obvious fear he’s trying to suppress. 

Sandman smiles. There’s a loud “POP” from the air. In his peripheral vision Robin sees someone has fired a large projectile towards him. Before he can react, is upper body is bound in a net coated in some kind of fluid. The force of the impact knocks the hero over. He falls to the ground, struggling wildly in the net, his bare legs flailing and arms pinned to his sides.

“As I said, we were ready for you, boy. We knew right when you’d be here,” Sandman says, standing over the struggling Boy Wonder. 

Robin struggles, teeth gritted, masked face furious. “What are you planning?!” 

“Well, my friends and I loved our last time together. We thought we’d have a little encore!” Sandman says happily.

Robin looks confused. “...last time...?” he asks slowly.

The room erupts in laughter at the hero’s confused face. Sandman is paying attention to the smooth, firm, still-flailing legs.

“Don’t you remember? You were such a good boy. You gave it up so well,” Sandman gestures to one of the vials on his belt.

Robin’s masked eyes go wide. “I...would never...I...don’t remember...” he keeps struggling.

“Oh, right! Let’s try to jog your memory,” Sandman says as he pulls a strip of leather out of his coat. As Robin’s eyes fixate on the strange design on the leather strip, memories begin to return. The sleep dust, being a helpless robot, being stripped down and milked dry, forced to confess how much he loved being captured by bigger men, taking off his mask and revealing his biggest secret. Robin’s eyes glaze over slightly and his struggling stops as he stares at the collar. Sandman moves his hand and palms the hero’s rapidly hardening bulge as Robin closes his masked eyes and moans.

Sandman slips the collar around Robin’s neck. The big thug from the chemical storehouse is brought forward. He begins to untie the hero from the sticky net. The bigger man paws at Robin’s arms, shoulders, and chest as he sets the hero free. Remembering everything causes Robin’s fight and will power to disappear completely, the effects of the dust returning without the actual dust.

“Now, since we already know, how about you take that mask off for us, boy?” Sandman commands.

Robin whimpers slightly standing before Sandman. He reaches up and peels the domino mask off of his smooth young face. The big thug yanks it out of the hero’s hands. 

“I see you like my friend, there. Care to show him how much?” Sandman mocks.

Robin doesn’t move. He stands there a bit confused, his bulge twitching in his skimpy briefs. The thug steps in front of the Boy Wonder, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to his knees. Robin sinks to his bare knees as the thug pulls out his massive cock. The thug probes the boy’s soft lips with it before shoving it in. He fists the boy’s hair as he moves his head back and forth, Robin’s maskless face contorted with dealing with the size, tears welling up.

Robin tries to think about other things, but all he can think about is the man fucking his face. The thug shoves the hero’s heads close, forcing his nose into his pubes as the balls hit his chin. The thug blows his load into Robin’s mouth, some spilling out the sides as he can’t take it all. The hero chokes and gags as it dribbles down his chin onto the floor. 

The audience breaks out in thunderous applause. The thug wipes his cock off on Robin’s cheek and walks away. Robin remains on his knees, his body shaking slightly.

“Sandman laughs. “Our boy doesn’t even need the dust anymore! He’s broken!”

“Wh...what do you want...with me?” Robin asks weakly.

“What I want,” Sandman says, grabbing Robin’s hair in his fist, “is you. I want you weak, helpless, and subservient. I want you in that ridiculous, sexy costume, chained to my bed. I want to break you.” Sandman grabs Robin’s crotch again, “and I think I’m pretty fucking close.”

Robin looks up with maskless eyes, weak, crying out in pain as Sandman grabs his cock. “You might break me...but...never...Batman...” he says weakly as Sandman holds his crotch.

“Oh, have you not remembered that part yet?” the crowd breaks out in laughter.

Robin looks confused as Sandman signals to the crowd and it parts. The doors open. Another thug brings in...something. Crawling on the floor, naked except for the dark blue briefs of the Batman uniform, on a collar and leash, is Bruce Wayne.

“NO!” Robin screams.

“You did this, boy! The first fucking thing you did was spill about Batman’s identity!” Sandman laughs.

“Batman...Bruce...I’m sorry!” Robin cries out as tears stream down his smooth face. Bruce’s expression is blank. “What have you done to him, you monster?!” Robin screams.

Sandman turns to Bruce. “Brucie, darling, show our boy what I’ve taught you.”

On a nod from Sandman, the thugs unclip Bruce’s leash. He rises to his feet and approaches Robin. Robin also rises to his feet and slowly backs away.

“Bruce, please, whatever it is, don’t,” Robin says, extending his gloved hands in front of him. He’s stopped by someone in the crowd who holds him in place. Bruce towers over Robin, all muscle and bulk, staring with blank eyes. Robin squints from intimidation and from how hard his cock is. He shakes slightly as the nearly naked Bruce towers over him, all of his fantasies coming true but in the worst ways.

Bruce clears his throat and the crowd dies down. He doesn’t break eye contact with Robin as he announces, “I used to see him jerking off in the showers. Sometimes he’d be moaning my name. Sometimes Batman’s. But on nights where we were captured and tied up, he’d be moaning the villain’s name. I used to watch him stroke his six-inch cock, laughing the whole time.”

Robin’s maskless face goes beet-red as the crowd howls with laughter. Bruce unceremoniously yanks down Robin’s speedo, showing his hardened cock to everyone. Robin stands there, speedo around his ankles as his cock sticks straight out. He doesn’t struggle in the grip of whoever is holding him as Bruce stares at his sidekick’s small cock. Bruce smiles and begins to pump it as Robin closes his eyes moaning loudly. 

As Bruce strokes the boy’s cock, the sidekick’s abs contract under his sleeveless top. His gloved fists strain as his arms flex too, trying not to blow. As suddenly as he started, Bruce stops. His hand remains curled around Robin’s cock, but doesn’t move. 

He glares at Robin and says, “fuck my hand”. 

Robin, obediently, starts thrusting his small hips into Bruce’s bare hand. The room is silent except for the clicks of cameras. It takes about a minute before Robin is shooting all over Bruce’s hand, crying out as his body shakes. Bruce lifts his hand to his face and licks the cum off of his hand. Bruce’s eyes deaden as he whips out his own cock from his dark blue Batman briefs. Whoever is holding Robin removes the rest of his costume until he’s only wearing the collar. The sidekick is then forced to his knees. 

Bruce begins to jerk his cock furiously as Robin is forced by a hand in his hair to stare straight ahead. Bruce jerks faster and faster. He then lets out a loud moan as he cums all over Robin’s face, cum dripping down the boy’s chin onto his smooth chest. The audience cheers as Sandman approaches and sprays Batman with a dust. He collapses onto the floor. 

“Well, boy, how was it? A dream come true?” Sandman asks.

Robin nods slowly, still on his knees. Sandman smiles before spraying Robin with the dust as well. 

Batman and Robin awake hours later, sitting in the Batmobile, wearing only their masks. They have no memory of anything except that they were clearly defeated and stripped by a villain. They remain silent and decide that it’s best they return to the cave as soon as possible...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Duo's last encounter with the Sandman, Robin tries to return to some sort of normalcy in the Batcave with Bruce out of town. Unfortunately, he's not alone...

A few weeks after Batman and Robin awoke with no memory, naked except for their masks, Bruce left the country with Alfred on one of his many business trips. At this point, Robin knew better than to go off on his own. He therefore consigned himself to working in the Batcave. However, he would don his new sleek uniform when he did work so he would stay focused.

As he was working at the Batcomputer, feeling comfortable and relaxed in his sleek new costume, the computer suddenly went blank. Robin clicked the buttons over and over, getting frustrated. He looks around checks the power systems but everything appeared to be normal.

After a few minutes the monitor clicks back on. The image is of Batman and Robin, laying on a floor, naked, except for their masks. Robin’s masked eyes go wide and his gloved hands shake as he tries to clear the image but it doesn’t go away. The image changes, again it’s of Batman and Robin, but from another angle. Robin pounds a gloved fist on the table as he hears a rustling sound coming from somewhere in the Batcave.

He goes very quiet and very still. The images begin to rotate. They’re all of the Dynamic Duo, taken from different angles. Robin hears what sounds like someone dropping something behind the Batmobile. He gets up stealthily from his chair and his low-profile green boots glide across the floor silently. His gloved fists are raised and he’s ready to get at his utility belt. His smooth bare legs make no sound as he shuffles towards the Batmobile. 

Everything is silent. The lights in the cave flicker and Robin thinks he sees a shadow. His heart pounds as he looks in every direction buts sees nothing. Again, another noise. Robin thinks he hears someone say, “shh” from another corner of the cave. He freezes and begins to move in that direction, sweat beginning to form above his domino mask. This was supposed to be a safe place, but now feels anything but.

The feint worked. Robin hears heavy boots coming up behind him but they’re too fast for him to do anything about it. Strong arms grab the Boy Wonder in a rear bear hug.

Robin screams out as his lean, toned arms are pinned to his sides. From hiding places around the cave, henchmen emerge, all much larger than Robin, some carrying weapons. 

Robin quickly stomps the instep of the one holding him who cries out in pain. He maintains the hold, but it weakens just enough for Robin to break free. He quickly drops a smoke bomb from his belt as the goons cough and hold their hands to their faces, cursing and yelling at the Boy Wonder.

Robin panics and his only thought is escape. He heads for the batpoles to go up to the mansion. The goons start to pursue him but are called off.

“Hold it!” a familiar voice orders. “He’s afraid. He’s no match for you. Get to hacking the Batcomputer and he won’t be any trouble.”

Robin pauses as he gets to the poles. He turns around and realizes he can’t surrender the cave. He drops another smoke bomb and heads back in. He starts swinging at every body he runs into. However, even his gymnast agility and swimmer’s tone is no match for 15 burley goons. They get one too many lucky shots and Robin is reeling. 

The last blow knocks him off his feet and his small body slides across the smooth floor of the cave as he groans in pain. He’s hauled to his feet by one of the henchmen who holds Robin’s hands behind him while the others take turns practicing gut punches and pec claws. 

“AHH! AAHHHH!! OOOFF!” Robin screams which echoes in the cave.

“Enough,” the voice calls out again. The henchmen stop immediately. The one holding Robin tosses him to the floor. Robin lands with his legs sprawled, cape up around his shoulders, speedo-covered ass in the air. He lifts his head to see the familiar face of Sandman.

He groans in pain as he looks at the villain in the cave. He gulps as his weakened body can barely move. Sandman crouches down and rubs a thumb across Robin’s soft lips.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he coos.

“Wh...how....” Robin’s barely able to say. 

Sandman ignores Robin and turns back to his goons. 

“I’ll take care of the boy. Get back to the Batcomputer and start lifting the files.”

Robin’s masked face hits the floor from pain and exhaustion. The goons leave, off to sabotage the computer. Sandman rises to his feet and walks around Robin, admiring his vulnerable form. Robin breathes heavily, trying to figure out what to do but still reeling from the brutal beating he’d just received.

After walking around him one more time, Sandman decides he isn’t worth his attention and goes off to supervise the goons. Robin slowly gets up, first to all fours, then resting on his knees. Finally, he slowly gets to his feet, but he’s unsteady. He sees them all near the computer and starts towards them, reaching into his belt for smoke bombs and batcuffs. Sandman hears the rustling of the cuffs and turns around to see Robin coming towards them. Robin pulls out the cuffs and a smoke bomb, still unsteady on his feet but a look of determination in his masked eyes. 

Sandman closes the distance quickly, pulling out his stethoscope and blasting Robin in the face with his dust. Robin stops dead in his tracks as his eyes glaze over.

“Now, now, boy, we don’t play with our toys inside. Put them away,” Sandman commands.

“Yes, sir,” Robin says mindlessly. He puts everything back in his utility belt. 

From his coat, Sandman pulls out a strip of leather with an intricate pattern stitched on it. He fastens it around Robin’s neck and it matches Robin’s gloves and speedo perfectly. Robin stands before him, arms at his side.

“Now, be a good boy and show me how to open that belt without triggering the booby trap,” Sandman says.

“Yes, sir,” Robin responds as he reaches down and undoes the clasp of his belt. It comes apart and Robin holds it in front of him. Sandman takes it and tosses it to the floor.

“You know, boy, most of these goons are new. They doubt the power of my dust. Why don’t you tell them your secret identity?” Sandman says as the henchmen lean in, shocked at what he’s asking the Boy Wonder to do. 

Robin looks at them with a blank stare. “My name is Dick Grayson,” he says without thinking. 

The men are shocked.

“Boy, take off your mask and show them,” Sandman commands.

Robin removes his domino mask and tosses it to the floor with his belt, revealing his true identity. He stands there in the Batcave, identity revealed. The henchmen are shocked. They can’t believe it.

“Remember what happened the last time, boy?” Sandman asks with a smirk.

“No sir, I have no memory of our last encounter,” Robin responds.

“That’s too bad. It was a good one. I guess neither of you know that your identities are public knowledge now among Gotham’s elite!” Sandman says triumphantly.

“No sir, we do not know that.”

“Then, there was a the time you happily shot a load for every villain in Gotham and made us millions!” Sandman continues with glee.

Robin’s expression remains unchanged as the henchmen burst out laughing. Sandman reaches out and caresses Robin’s speedo.

“Maybe you could make some gifts for my friends here,” Sandman suggests.

“I do what you command, master,” Robin replies mindlessly as he moans softly at Sandman’s touch.

“You’ve had time to make me some more,” Sandman says, fondling Robin’s balls through the speedo. “And I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Robin moans a bit louder as his young body responds to Sandman’s skilled touch. Sandman waves a vial under Robin’s nose and he watches the boy’s nostrils twitch. 

“That was an extremely powerful aphrodisiac,” Sandman says, carefully capping it and slipping it back into his coat. Goosebumps appear on Robin’s mostly exposed limbs as he shudders a bit. Robin’s hand starts to move toward his speedo. “Don’t touch yourself,” Sandman orders.

“Yes, sir,” Robin says as his hand goes back to his side, but twitching slightly. They all watch patiently as Robin’s package fills out. Sandman ghosts a hand over Robin’s arm, not quite touching him as Robin shivers and shudders, his young body a pawn to Sandman’s schemes. 

“Do you need to be touched, boy?” Sandman asks with a smile.

“Yes sir, please sir,” Robin whimpers.

“Well, when my boy asks nicely,” Sandman trails off as he runs a hand up and down Robin’s bare, toned arm. The henchmen have started to form a circle around the villain and hero, some rubbing their crotches, others just curious. Robin moans loudly as his body is touched. His nipples poke out the red compression vest.

Sandman’s touch doesn’t move from that one part of Robin’s arm. Robin’s cock is pushing against his speedo, showing its full size of just under six inches. The aphrodisiac is too strong for Robin. Even with just Sandman’s touch on his arm, Robin moans and groans as he blows a load into his speedo, staining the front. 

“Well, we’ll call that a warm up,” Sandman says as Robin’s body shakes. “Now, boy, this stuff I gave you is going to dramatically decrease your recovery time and increase your sensitivity. So even just doing this,” Sandman says, stroking a palm across Robin’s ass, “is going to cause a strong response.”

Robin cries out in both pain and pleasure as his smooth, sensitive body is touched after the orgasm. 

“Please! Stop!” he pleads.

“Fine,” Sandman says, releasing his hands from the Boy Wonder. He steps back as they’re content to watch the drug work on Robin’s body without any touch.

Robin stands there like a science experiment, body twitching and shaking slightly. Eventually his cock begins to grow again but the sensitivity is still there. Robin cries out as his cock rubs against the tight green speedo.

“Remember, no touching yourself,” Sandman commands.

“Please! The speedo hurts! Please let me take it off!” Robin cries.

“Hmmmm...you were so ungrateful when I touched you last,” Sandman says, almost pouting.

“I’m sorry, sir!” Robin screams out, eyes welling with tears.

“Well, I guess you’ve earned it,” Sandman says. He walks towards Robin and slowly begins stripping off his clothes. He starts with his compression shirt, peeling it of to reveal Robin’s smooth, taut body, flushed with sex and frustration. Next he takes off the gloves and shoes, revealing quivering, sweaty hands and feet. Robin stands there in just his speedo as his eyes brim with tears. Sandman slowly peels the speedo down, giving the henchmen their first look at the Boy Wonder’s cock.

Robin breathes a sigh of relief, not caring about any humiliation, as his body is freed from its clothing. His cock sticks straight out, shaking. Sandman returns to the circle, watching Robin quiver. Robin breathes hard as his cock begins to leak. Some henchmen now have their cocks out, stroking their hard-ons watching Robin’s frustration. Robin’s abs start to contract as he might burst untouched. Sandman holds a small cup beneath Robin’s cock as Robin’s smooth body shakes and his cock spurts a load into the cup. 

Sandman laughs with his henchmen as Robin’s cries and moans echo in the cave. The drug does its work as Robin’s cock returns to full mast, his smooth chest covered with a sheen of sweat. 

Robin’s strength was already weak and now is even weaker. He falls to his knees covered in sweat. The sight of the Boy Wonder, naked and on his knees, is too much for one of the goons and he grunts, spilling some of his own load onto Robin. Even the feeling of the cum hitting his over-sensitive body causes Robin to cry out. 

Sandman kneels in front of Robin and makes eye contact with him. “My boy, tell me what you want.”

“I....I want the pain to go away....but...I want...the pleasure to stay....”

“I can help you if you want,” Sandman shrugs.

“I want you to help,” Robin says, breathing heavily, eyes down.

Sandman reaches out a hand and runs it through Robin’s hair. The boy’s body twitches and he breathes in sharply. The same hand trails down the hero’s chest and stomach as Robin’s mouth opens as the pain and pleasure are intense. Sandman grabs the root of Robin’s cock.

“Fuck my hand,” he orders. 

Robin starts thrusting from his knees into Sandman’s hand. The pain and pleasure so intense that he is screaming as he does so. As he continues to thrust, the pain begins to dwindle and the pleasure becomes more pronounced. The less pain, the faster and harder Robin pumps. As Sandman holds Robin’s cock, his actual hold on him increases. The dust begins to wear off but the new hold is more powerful and more permanent. Robin pumps faster and faster until he screams out and explodes in Sandman’s grasp.

Sandman collects Robin’s cum in his hands and force feeds it to a henchman. Robin knees on the floor, exhausted. Without giving him any time to recover, Sandman pulls Robin over, revealing his pretty ass and hole to his henchmen. Robin doesn’t resist. The dust has worn off but he’s under a different and more permanent control now. Sandman leans down and tastes Robin’s sweet hold. It’s too much for many henchmen who blow their loads on Robin’s back. Robin moans loudly in pleasure. A hand reaches below him and fondles his balls. 

Robin cums several more times before his balls are completely drained. Sandman grins as he realizes the transformation that’s taken place. He orders his men to finish with the computer. He then pulls out a white speedo and a white collar and puts them on the exhausted Boy Wonder. He then lifts Robin up, cradling him in his arms. He carries him out to their van as they drive away from the mansion. Once in the van, Sandman can’t help but christen the boy’s new uniform by forcing him to stain it before finally giving him the antidote. 

Upon Bruce’s return, he learns from the police that Sandman has a new accomplice. It’s a young man in a white speedo and white mask, with white boots, gloves, and a white collar. His body is tanned and mostly hairless. They’ve been committing crimes all over the city. Batman promises to look into it, knowing first he needs to find out what happened to Robin...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after finding Robin missing, Batman desperately tries to find him while searching out the Sandman. Eventually he comes face to face with both...

It had been two months since Bruce returned only to find the cave empty. There had been no sign of Dick or Robin. He’d been careful to keep it private as he didn’t want criminals to know he was down his trusty sidekick. He was sure that Robin had somehow been captured by a villain but the lack of a ransom made Bruce very uneasy. 

In the meantime, he’d been trying to corner Sandman and his new partner, Slumber. He was always one step behind the two of them, as if they knew his movements. They managed to get the two of them on a camera during a heist, but the image was blurry. Slumber looked familiar to Bruce, but he couldn’t quite place it. He also appeared to be as scantily clad as he was originally described which seemed unusual for the Sandman who was clad in his trademark fur coat. 

Then one day, while pouring over the data in the Batcomputer, which had also seemed a bit slow since Bruce got back and a bit wonky, he struck gold. He received an automated tip sighting from the GCPD that matched the Sandman. He plugged the coordinates into the Batmobile and sped off into the night. 

He arrived in the old warehouse district and parked the Batmobile. Batman’s trademark dark blue cape flowed after him as he walked toward the door, his dark blue boots moving silently. He pulled a lock pick out of his yellow utility belt and within seconds was silently pushing open the door. The warehouse had stacks of mattresses on either side, creating almost a hall within the warehouse. 

At the far end of this “grand hall”, sitting in a large throne-looking chair, was the Sandman, clad in his trademark fur coat. Next to him, standing with his hands at his side, was a young man Batman presumed was Slumber. Batman finally got his first real look at the new criminal. He wore white boots that were like a second skin, coming up to just above his ankles. His skin was slightly tanned and his legs were completely smooth. He wore white gloves that came just past his wrists that were also like a second skin. His white briefs were low-cut, basically like a speedo. Batman couldn’t help but glance briefly at the small bulge accentuated in the briefs. His torso was also completely smooth, showing off his lean, but toned muscles. There appeared to be no hair under his arms either which Batman found rather odd. There was a thin white collar around his neck and a white domino mask finished the costume. His hair was parted neatly and despite his training, Batman couldn’t help admiring the perfect form of this new villainous sidekick. He also couldn’t help noticing how familiar he looked now more than ever.

“Welcome, Batman! We’ve been expecting you!” Sandman said, still seated in his chair. 

“Really?” Batman asked, slowly stepping further into the warehouse, keeping his cowled eyes on both of them while listening for an ambush.

“Oh yes, it’s all been very carefully planned,” Sandman said casually. “And don’t worry, it’s just the three of us right now.”

“That seems like a mistake on your part,” Batman said confidently.

“Oh we’ll be fine,” Sandman said with a smile, patting Slumber’s pert ass a few times. 

“And who might this be?” Batman asked, trying to keep the conversation going as he inched closer.

“This is Slumber, my new partner,” Sandman said, rising from his chair and putting his hand on Slumber’s bare shoulder. “Isn’t he perfect?” Sandman asked, moving his hand from Slumber’s shoulder to his nipple, running a finger around it. Slumber breathed in quickly and seemed to enjoy Sandman’s touch. “Speaking of which, where is that partner of yours? Wonder Boy?”

“Robin...is...feeling unwell. Health is most important as you would know being a doctor,” Batman said.

“Wow, Batman, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you lie before,” Sandman said with a smile.

“What do you mean, Sandman?” Batman asked, halting his slow approach. 

“You know as well as I do that Robin isn’t ill. You seemed to have misplaced him,” Sandman said, his finger still tracing a circle around Slumber’s nipple.

Batman was silent and was shocked but tried not to show it. 

“Honestly, I would have thought you of all people would have recognized these legs. After all, you were the one who designed a costume to show them off. I just changed the color,” Sandman said with a smile.

Batman’s cowled eyes grew wide. That’s why Slumber looked so familiar. It was Robin!

“What have you done to him you fiend?!” Batman roared, his gloved hands becoming tight fists. 

“Oh, nothing you haven’t done to him at one point. Robin just had a...change of heart,” Sandman said with a smile, patting Slumber’s ass twice.

“You fiendish quack!” Batman yelled, preparing to charge.

“Don’t move, Batman!” Sandman commanded. Batman froze. Sandman’s hand had moved like lightening from patting Slumber’s ass to being around his throat. His thumb and middle finger were pressing slightly against Slumber’s neck. “This is a deadly pressure point, Batman. Before you can cross the distance between us, your former sidekick will be dead at my feet. If you want to be responsible for his death, then by all means come at me.”

Batman didn’t move, his fists slowly lowering to their sides. “Robin, you have to fight his hypnotic dust!” he said through clenched teeth.

“Oh Batman, Slumber here hasn’t been under the effects of my dust for weeks now. I admit that was how we subdued him, but my hold on him is now embedded in who he is,” Sandman said triumphantly. 

“What do you want?” Batman growled. 

“I want to complete my collection! I have the boy, now I want you!” Sandman said.

“Your dust won’t work on me, I’ve protected myself with a new pill to defend against your mind control,” Batman said with a glare.

“Oh I didn’t plan on using dust to control you, Batman,” Sandman responded, hand still grasping Slumber by the throat. “Why don’t you toss Slumber, here, your utility belt.”

Batman was frozen but watched the color change slightly in his old partner’s face as Sandman’s grip tightened. He grudgingly unclasped his proud yellow belt and tossed it across the floor. Sandman released his grip on the former Boy Wonder and he stepped forward to pick it up. Slumber handed the belt to Sandman who tossed it onto his chair.

“Now, the cowl,” Sandman said.

“You know I will never compromise my identity, even for Robin’s life. He would understand,” Batman said.

“Oh, Bruce, just remove it,” Sandman said impatiently. 

Batman’s eyes were wide.

“Did you really think we didn’t know? We knew after the first time we captured Robin. We watched the two of you perform lewd acts on each other the second time. Then we decided to finally capture the two of you by rigging the Batcomputer and forcing you into our clutches. However, when we went into the cave when you left town, we were surprised to find Robin there. He wasn’t too much trouble and at the end of the day I had a new sidekick. Didn’t you wonder why the computer was wonky? Or how it led you here tonight?”

Batman couldn’t speak he was so startled and shocked. But Sandman knew and so he decided to keep trying to play the game for as long as he could. He slowly unclipped and pulled off the cowl, revealing the chiseled face of Bruce Wayne. Slumber walked up to his former mentor and took the cowl without a word. Bruce’s eyes followed the pert ass as he turned around and handed the cowl to Sandman. 

“Eyes on your prize?” Sandman asked with a smirk.

Bruce shook his head back to reality. 

“And now, the rest of it, Bruce,” Sandman commanded. 

Obediently, desperately trying to figure a way out of this, Bruce removed the rest of his once proud costume until he stood naked in front of Sandman and his former sidekick. Bruce’s cock was cut, soft, but much, much larger than Slumber’s. His muscles bulged, his lightly haired chest rose slowly up and down. Slumber’s bulge twitched slightly at the sight and Bruce noticed but didn’t say anything. 

“You are quite the specimen, Bruce,” Sandman complimented. “Slumber, why don’t you go and see how long you can make our guest’s cock.”

Slumber nodded and walked towards the naked Bruce. 

“Robin, don’t,” Bruce said, but a threatening glance from Sandman silenced him.

Slumber knelt before his former mentor and took the entire length of Bruce’s cock into his mouth. Bruce was hard in seconds, reaching 9 inches. Slumber chocked a bit on the length but continued to suck. Bruce moaned and closed his eyes as Sandman slipped around him and placed a dark blue collar around his neck. Bruce gritted his teeth but was only thinking of Robin’s protection. Slumber was an expert now at sucking and in a few minutes had Bruce on the edge. However, before Bruce could blow his load into his old sidekick, Sandman commanded Slumber to stop. 

He pulled off Bruce’s cock which bobbed up and down. Bruce breathed hard as Slumber returned to Sandman’s side. 

“Do you want him to finish, Bruce?” Sandman asked in a mocking tone.

“No, of course not,” Bruce lied.

Sandman snapped his fingers and 4 large goons came from around the corner.

“I thought we were alone,” Bruce mocked.

“I lied,” Sandman replied. His hand returned to Slumber’s neck. “Down on all fours like the dog you are, Bruce.”

Bruce slowly fell to his knees and leaned forward onto his hands, presenting his hairy ass to the goon behind him. The goons lined up and all pulled out their massive cocks. Bruce gritted his teeth and prepared for the worst as the first slowly pressed in and began to fuck the billionaire. Bruce screamed out as he was split. He closed his eyes and whimpered, moaning as well. 

He opened his eyes and looking down, saw a pair of white booted feet. He raised his head to find Slumber’s almost 6 inch cock in front of him. Slumber grabbed his hair and forced his cock into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce couldn’t believe how good his former sidekick tasted. He tried not to show it but greedily sucked Slumber’s cock as each goon took his turn fucking and cumming inside Bruce. Eventually Slumber also exploded into Bruce’s mouth and Bruce swallowed it readily. 

After the last goon blew inside Bruce’s split ass, he fell to the ground exhausted. 

“Amazing, Bruce. It’s only been 30 minutes and you already are acting like a cock-whore. It must be residual from the last time we captured you,” Sandman said.

Bruce was silent as he breathed hard. He didn’t want to admit but he liked it. His cock was still rock hard and now leaking underneath him. He desperately wanted to cum. His hand moved slowly toward his cock but Slumber’s boot kicked him hard in the stomach.

Bruce cried out in pain.

“No touching,” Sandman said with a smile. “If you want to cum, you need to ask for it. Stand up.”

Bruce slowly got to his feet. Slumber was next to Sandman, now wearing nothing except for his white collar. His mask was gone and Bruce could see the naked Dick Grayson.

Sandman walked up to Bruce, his 9 inch cock still quivering. Sandman wrapped his hand around the base of it and Bruce breathed in quickly and shuddered. 

“Fuck my hand,” he commanded. 

Bruce whimpered slightly as he thrust his hips into Sandman’s hand. Sandman couldn’t believe how easily Bruce was breaking. Sandman gripped Bruce’s cock hard as Dick watched his former mentor succumb to Sandman the same way he did. 

“Do you want to cum, Bruce?”

“Yes, Sandman, please!” Bruce responded. 

“Then I command you to cum,” Sandman said.

As soon as he said this, Bruce shot his load across the floor, screaming out loudly as he did. His eyes glazed over a bit as he breathed heavily. Two goons came around the corner, each holding a set of folded things with boots on top. 

“Here are your new costumes, boys. Robin’s first costume was to make him look like someone new so as not to alarm Batman. Now, I want people to know who it is that’s doing my bidding!” Sandman said with glee. 

Batman obediently donned his new costume. Dark blue boots that rose as high as his old ones, a dark blue satin speedo, dark blue gauntlets like before, a dark blue collar, and a dark blue domino mask in the shape of the bat logo. There would be no doubt it was Batman if someone saw him. Robin also donned his new costume which was exactly the same as his white except in kelly green instead. His domino mask was black. The two former heroes looked like scantily clad versions of their previous selves. 

Sandman returned to his throne and Batman and Robin followed behind him, each standing on either side, hands at their sides. 

Gotham was in a state of panic when they realized their former heroes had been turned to evil. The police stood no chance against the Dynamic Duo protecting Sandman. No one speculated as to why the Duo was wearing such skimpy costumes, but secretly, most understood...


End file.
